This small conference grant will fund content dissemination from the 18th Annual Cochrane Colloquium, Keystone Colorado Oct 18-22, 2010 with the theme "Raising Evidence-Based Decision Making to New Heights." Funds will pay for conference wide wifi, open access podcasts of presentations and abstract processing and publication. Meeting content will focus on systematic review methodology and information technology in comparative effectiveness research. This five-day conference will explore the latest advances in systematic reviews appraise and the use of this evidence in decisions about health care. Upon completion participants will show improved ability to: (1) formulate healthcare questions that can be answered via evidence- based techniques;(2) identify best evidence to answer these questions;(3) critically appraise the evidence;and (4) use the best evidence to make well-informed health care decisions. This small conference grant will fund content dissemination from the 18th Annual Cochrane Colloquium, Keystone Colorado Oct 18-22, 2010 with the theme "Raising Evidence-Based Decision Making to New Heights." Funds will pay for conference-wide wifi, open access podcasts of presentations and abstract processing and publication. Meeting content will focus on systematic review methodology and information technology in comparative effectiveness research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference will focus on systematic review methodology and information technology in comparative effectiveness research.